Blocks
To view a full list of building materials, click here. 9bbc0a75cb1f8c1975c3f8e78421d126.png|Stone Block|link=Stone Block|linktext=Stone Block 1e4d1f4a6c995640ea87396754c7012f.png|Metal Rod|link=Metal Rod|linktext=Metal Rod 63159964a9b6f2d2f5e16f60bde78d14.png|Concrete Rod|link=Concrete Rod|linktext=Concrete Rod 74f12663ed1221c62a2b732ae69400a3.png|Titanium Rod|link=Titanium Rod|linktext=Titanium Rod 057224e66c4f6bc89b4ea616b0bac9fe.png|Stone Rod|link=Stone Rod|linktext=Stone Rod 0472afb2d6724525b591bc6b5b5eec49.png|Corner Wedge|link=Corner Wedge|linktext=Corner Wedge F1973568c244a93e60d379cf4c9add7a.png|Step|link=Step|linktext=Step A7ef07932a2af6c079106c35bcba6aa4.png|Wedge|link=Wedge|linktext=Wedge B7f456af7322c32c49ccafd1202baf1c.png|Marble Rod|link=Marble Rod|linktext=Marble Rod F8f250fe41fe38dbd719edeb1e630fc0.png|I-Beam|link=I-Beam|linktext=I-Beam 8A942336-00D5-4C54-A779-FE17B80BC2B5-4675-000005EAF9E2DC71.png|Torch|link=Torch|linktext=Torch C2C40EA1-5E87-4C05-BC71-07FED64CB611-4675-000005E986178FD6.png|Life preserver|link=Life preserver|linktext=Life preserver 946e98747eb0e594aa42830e19a9d2e8.png|Barrel of TNT|link=Barrel of TNT|linktext=Barrel of TNT 4c1758ae4de405e7ada16fee03743267.png|Flag|link=Flag|linktext=Flag 76f248240d097b362a50ad4b425ecf51.png|Wood Rod|link=Wood Rod|linktext=Wood Rod Ebaaacff38964f194d105cfbd0d57132.png|Treasure Chest|link=Treasure Chest|linktext=Treasure Chest Ef47e6cad3b47eca1695387810b8e243.png|Window|link=Window|linktext=Window 273e946f61595e4671227fbf09873708.png|Steering Wheel|link=Steering Wheel|linktext=Steering Wheel 84ddd5db792744797d73ab4c45af8ef5.png|Throne|link=Throne|linktext=Throne 5cd6f037aedbd1dbc8742b67210e1574.png|Wood Seat|link=Wood Seat|linktext=Wood Seat C3a02b5281db7b573637f0aa9720d577.png|Concrete Block|link=Concrete Block|linktext=Concrete Block Ccd579229560fda01df9af6559e014d2.png|Wood Block|link=Wood Block|linktext=Wood Block A4478fc2392df4d2c43ff0fb76188a28.png|Rusted Block|link=Rusted Block|linktext=Rusted Block 4d61e585cbce9bac25911f075a9252eb.png|Titanium Block|link=Titanium Block|linktext=Titanium Block Cf6802e9d5e0a14a6bf2083ce4ada457.png|Marble Block|link=Marble Block|linktext=Marble Block C3d2c368d76d643bfa9ba14646fabbb7.png|Cannon|link=Cannon|linktext=Cannon C354875ff2cb9ce3577b31c11b0b5734.png|Pumpkin|link=Pumpkin|linktext=Pumpkin GREENGIFT04993DA8-4D6A-450E-8D3B-9E4106046954.png|Green Present|link=Green Present|linktext=Green Present DARKBLUEGIFTB9321C1A-B317-4031-898A-64824202A261.png|Blue Present|link=Blue Present|linktext=Blue Present Tall Gift.png|Tall Present|link=Tall Present|linktext=Tall Present Candy Cane Post.png|Candy Cane Rod|link=Candy Cane Rod|linktext=Candy Cane Rod Candy Cane Block.png|Candy Cane Block|link=Candy Cane|linktext=Candy Cane 0DBD96FB-99AD-489A-AF7B-EA593AF285EF.png|Hatch|link=Hatch|linktext=Hatch Mega Thruster.png|Mega Thruster|link=Mega Thruster|linktext=Mega Thruster GrayThruster.png|Thruster|link=Thruster|linktext=Thruster Engine.png|Winter Thruster|link=Winter Thruster|linktext=Winter Thruster 7143f01e77b5983cfbc1bec3ce8d6389.png|Spooky Thruster|link=Spooky Thruster|linktext=Spooky Thruster Ultra Thruster.png|Ultra Thruster|link=Ultra Thruster|linktext=Ultra Thruster D212C471-6303-474D-8D23-C0B6E47DA435.png|Door|link=Door|linktext=Door IMG_2100.PNG|Golden egg|link=Golden egg|linktext=Golden egg IMG_2101.PNG|Green/Cyan egg|link=Green/Cyan egg|linktext=Green/Cyan egg IMG_2102.PNG|Red Egg|link=Red Egg|linktext=Red egg IMG 2103.PNG|Blue egg|link=Blue egg|linktext=Blue egg IMG_2104.PNG|Purple/Green egg|link=Purple/Green egg|linktext=Purple/Green egg Pink Clay.png|Plastic Block|link=Plastic Block|linktext=Plastic Block Babft cake.png|Cake|link=Cake|linktext=Cake 08d67fd3690534797a994b43b54d9db7.png|Star Balloon Block|link=Star Balloon Block|linktext=Star Balloon Block WorthyPlushie.png|Worthy's Plushie|link=Worhty's Plushie|linktext=Worthy's Plushie ChillzPlushie.png|Chillz' Plushie|link=Chillz' Plushie|linktext=Chillz' Plushie Fabbi's Plushie.png|Fabbi's Plushie|link=Fabbi's Plushie|linktext=Fabbi's Plushie e7e21c1bc609048989da5c48ba67940d.png|Mast|link=Mast|linktext=Mast 134ef87ccad9b43079ff73c2615c6e62.png|Truss|link=Truss|linktext=Truss 2c26c5d910108dd1f0c2a45208ef6fc3.png|Glass Block|link=Glass Block|linktext=Glass Block aef2e6f7451654e65b5666464f3f0757.png|Harpoon|link=Harpoon|linktext=Harpoon Golden Harpoon.png|Golden Harpoon|link=Golden Harpoon|linktext=Golden Harpoon 64f8efda6f2c94acfd7d6a0d0f654e3b.png|Chair|link=Chair|linktext=Chair e8bf3a10ec5a4fcd13f7abedb571a90d.png|Rusted Rod|link=Rusted Rod|linktext=Rusted Rod bf0045dd39179613e538f11c38f9b153.png|Metal Block|link=Metal Block|linktext=Metal Block a4fdeb23aa4bc3e0db24e86fe15ed622.png|Obsidian Block|link=Obsidian Block|linktext=Obsidian Block b6bf1e9f79581f703e02ed3362b70dc5.png|Gold Block|link=Gold Block|linktext=Gold Block 95ea345437e7de011174f24cdf88ce54.png|Balloons|link=Balloons|linktext=Balloons ccfcbc38c6348ebdb6973b18280b9e21.png|Firework|link=Firework|linktext=Firework Ringfirework.png|Circle Firework|link=2019 Fireworks|linktext=2019 Fireworks Clusterfirework.png|Cluster Firework|link=2019 Fireworks|linktext=2019 Fireworks Largefirework.png|Super Firework|link=2019 Fireworks|linktext=2019 Fireworks 3a9a1c71aa3c27c0d440f8441d223bf6.png|Bread|link=Bread|linktext=Bread 7952c0bba1ebc17e2438c31567f08e06.png|Fabric|link=Fabric|linktext=Fabric f211882e1decc53d0f9f1c6c821059c3.png|Brick Block|link=Brick Block|linktext=Brick Block 952384ca8d35a13d6c182be9138209ba.png|Ice Block|link=Ice Block|linktext=Ice Block 7395db17c089ba597f8a5c704d46184e.png|Button|link=Button|linktext=Button 01d9cd43b737d9203d673b0a0065b079.png|Huge Wheel|link=Huge Wheel|linktext=Huge Wheel 3aada24fcbd956caf58123d4b2635b06.png|Wheel|link=Wheel|linktext=Wheel 9762b32ebfba60ddbd7cadd64a2b5bc7.png|Servo|link=Servo|linktext=Servo 8437d2a9082a723c26afd4f6e0324818.png|Spring|link=Spring|linktext=Spring ad3ad4e424aa0d11215ef67445a975b0.png|Car Seat|link=Car Seat|linktext=Car Seat 39230daa37a09919509b3b839004a8fc.png|Mystery Box|link=Mystery Box|linktext=Mystery Box 438bd31adb3dccb80173ca0ca5011bc2.png|Glue|link=Glue|linktext=Glue d65d8d283c7a9ea06b5fffcbbf448c56.png|Star|link=Star|linktext=Star c352cc999bb26ab23d6d2da296a81604.png|Foil Block|link=Foil Block|linktext=Foil Block Bd3cbad4b0c3cf087996e15c502ff507.png|Lever|link=Lever|linktext=Lever 2963081a50b301225ea3d04a4b10153a.png|Sand Block|link=Sand Block|linktext=Sand Block Grassgrass.png|Grass Block|link=Grass Block|linktext=Grass Block 07939fa425ecd261a78e5fff3aa25b5f.png|Common Chest Block|link=Common Chest Block|linktext=Common Chest Block 17b11e3ea77e8f8f170a949442c66ce2.png|Uncommon Chest Block|link=Uncommon Chest Block|linktext=Uncommon Chest Block Db44566f946adac73412343a963c9444.png|Rare Chest Block|link=Rare Chest Block|linktext=Rare Chest Block 950677e5faa840531182e6ff5f424e76.png|Epic Chest Block|link=Epic Chest Block|linktext=Epic Chest Block 97f1ff1ba9f88b2f8528cbb6fc82f08c.png|Legendary Chest Block|link=Legendary Chest Block|linktext=Legendary Chest Block Lanturn.png|Lamp|link=Lamp|linktext=Lamp Candle.png|Candle|link=Candle|linktext=Candle Purple.png|Purple Candy|link=Candy|linktext=Candy Yellow.png|Orange Candy|link=Candy|linktext=Candy BlueCandy.png|Blue Candy|link=Candy|linktext=Candy Pink Candy.png|Pink Candy|link=Candy|linktext=Candy Neon.png|Neon Block|link=Neon Block|linktext=Neon Block Heart block.png|Heart|link=Heart|linktext=Heart Magnet.png|Magnet|link=Magnet|linktext=Magnet Seatt.png|Pilot Seat|link=Pilot Seat|linktext=Pilot Seat Yoppp.png|Jet Turbine|link=Jet Turbine|linktext=Jet Turbine Winter Jet Turbine 002.png|Winter Jet Turbine|link=Winter Jet Turbine|linktext=Winter Jet Turbine Sonicjetturbine.png|Sonic Jet Turbine|link=Sonic Jet Turbine|linktext=Sonic Jet Turbine Mount.png|Hand Cannon Mount|link=Hand Cannon Mount|linktext=Hand Cannon Mount Locked Door.png|Locked Door|link=Locked Door|linktext=Locked Door 43452108d2df37e9d24dd386e3992553.png|Massive Present|link=Massive Present|linktext=Massive Present Potions.PNG|Bundles of Potions|link=Potions|linktext=Potions Sword Giver.PNG|Set of Swords|link=Set of Swords|linktext=Set of Swords Eee.png|Set of Guns|link=Set of Guns|linktext=Set of Guns Winged Chest.png|Winged Chest|link=Void Chests|linktext=Void Chests King Chest.png|King Chest|link=Void Chests|linktext=Void Chests Void Chest.PNG|Void Chest|link=Void Chest|linktext=Void Chest Eek.png|Bloxing Glove|link=Bloxing Glove|linktext=Bloxing Glove Dynamite.PNG|Bundles of Dynamite|link=Bundles of Dynamite|linktext=Bundles of Dynamite Lcannon.png|Large Cannon|link=Large Cannon|linktext=Large Cannon Axle.png|Hinge Block|link=Hinge Block|linktext=Hinge Block Jetpack.PNG|Jetpack|link=Jetpack|linktext=Jetpack Sonic Jetpack.PNG|Sonic Jetpack|link=Sonic Jetpack|linktext=Sonic Jetpack UltraJetpack.jpg|Ultra Jetpack|link=Ultra Jetpack|linktext=Ultra Jetpack Star Jetpack.PNG|Star Jetpack|link=Star Jetpack|linktext=Star Jetpack Shield.png|Shield Generator|link=Shield Generator|linktext=Shield Generator Tictactoeboard.PNG|Tic Tac Toe Board|link=Tic Tac Toe Board|linktext=Tic Tac Toe Board Electric Egg 01.png|Electric Egg|link=2019 Eggs|linktext=2019 Eggs King Egg 01.png|King Egg|link=2019 Eggs|linktext=2019 Eggs Super Egg 01.png|Super Egg|link=2019 Eggs|linktext=2019 Eggs Beanstalk Egg 01.png|Beanstalk Egg|link=2019 Eggs|linktext=2019 Eggs Rocket Egg 01.png|Rocket Egg|link=2019 Eggs|linktext=2019 Eggs Tic-Tac-Toe Egg 01.png|Tic-Tac-Toe Egg|link=2019 Eggs|linktext=2019 Eggs Lava Egg 01.png|Lava Egg|link=2019 Eggs|linktext=2019 Eggs Spiky Ice Egg 01.png|Spiky Ice Egg|link=2019 Eggs|linktext=2019 Eggs Galaxy Egg 01.png|Galaxy Egg|link=2019 Eggs|linktext=2019 Eggs Teacup Egg 01.png|Teacup Egg|link=2019 Eggs|linktext=2019 Eggs Hex Egg 01.png|Golden Egg|link=2019 Eggs|linktext=2019 Eggs Piston.png|Piston|link=Piston|linktext=Piston Teleporter.png|Teleporter|link=Teleporter|linktext=Teleporter King Sword.png|Mounted Knight Giver|link=Mounted Knight Giver|linktext=Mounted Knight Giver Wizard Staff.png|Mounted Wizard Staff|link=Mounted Wizard Staff|linktext=Mounted Wizard Staff Bandit's Bow.png|Mounted Bow|link=Mounted Bow|linktext=Mounted Bow Ball.png|Soccer Ball|link=Soccer Ball|linktext=Soccer Ball Steampunk_Jetpack.jpg|Steampunk Jetpack|link=Steampunk Jetpack|linktext=Steampunk Jetpack Spooky Boy.png|Jack O' Lantern|link=Jack O' Lantern|linktext= Jack O' Lantern Tree.PNG|Pine Tree|link=Pine Tree|linktext=Pine Tree PurplePresent.PNG.png|Purple Present|link=Purple Present|linktext=Purple Present NewGreenPresent.png|Green Present 2019|link=Green Present 2019|linktext=Green Present 2019 Red Present 2019.png|Red Present|link=Red Present|linktext=Red Present Winter.png|Winter Boat Motor|link=Winter Boat Motor|linktext=Winter Boat Motor Coal.png|Coal Block|link=Coal Block|linktext=Coal Block Sign.png|Sign|link=Sign|linktext=Sign Boat motor.PNG|Boat Motor|link=Boat Motor|linktext=Boat Motor Ultra.png|Ultra Boat Motor|link=Ultra Boat Motor|linktext=Ultra Boat Motor Blocks (or Parts) are a major feature in Build A Boat For Treasure. Blocks are used in the game to construct boats or other things. Blocks can be found by unlocking chests found in the Shop. All chests have random rewards. Some can be obtained in other ways. This wiki separates blocks into seven categories: *Materials: These blocks are able to become Multiblock. An example is a Wood Block. *Posts: These blocks are 0.5x1.5x0.5 size versions of Material blocks. An example is the Wood Rod. *Decorations: These blocks serve as aesthetics on boats. *Ability Blocks: These blocks have a special ability, such as a Thruster or a Wheel. *Event Blocks: These are available for a limited time and/or open to reveal a block. An example are the 2018 Christmas Presents which opened to reveal Neon Block, Dual Candy Cane Harpoons and Winter Jets. *Chest Blocks: These blocks have a small possibility of being given to the player when purchasing any type of chest. *Removed: These blocks have been removed and are no longer seen in-game. *Note: With upcoming updates, new blocks may be added to BABFT. We might not add it to the wiki immediately as it will take us some time to find information about it. Hit Points Every block in the game has hit points. These determine how many times it can destroy obstacles before it is destroyed. The weakest material is Wood Block, and the strongest is the Gold Block. An updated table comparing all the categories of blocks can be found here. Rarity The most abundant block is Concrete because it is in nearly all chests. The rarest block is Stone because the player will only receive a small amount if they manage to get it. The rarest items are the chest blocks, 2% chance to get it, and the 2nd rarest is the Harpoons, 30% chance to get it in the Legendary Chest. Trivia * Unanchored blocks placed inside the grass of the Building Space will be teleported up onto the water when launched. A way to avoid that is by creating a line of blocks underground to the dirt walls on the side. * The Water is what blocks float on. The players fall under the water and walk on Sand but still touch the water causing them to take damage. The water is actually solid but becomes a transparent solid when the player contacts it. * The rotation of a block can affect its placement. This can be noticed when placing unanchored blocks and even more noticeable when repeatedly reloading and saving. This may cause boats to veer off to the side when using thrusters, even if it is symmetrical. * The Shield Generator is so far the block with the most hitpoints. One shield generator has 20 hit points and they can stack their health infinitely (in theory) if they are properly connected. However, although it can also increase the shield's size, the size does have a maximum. * The Portal is the only block that can teleport the player back and forth when placed Category:Blocks Category:Major Feature